


Snowstorm

by Starry__Eyes



Series: Emo Bands Get Festive! [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry__Eyes/pseuds/Starry__Eyes
Summary: Gabe loves snow and maybe his best friend.





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This might be bad or it might be great. Only one way to find out. And hey look, I actually added on to this series! I've got more one shots on the way :) As always, kudos and comments are really appreciated!

"Gabe. Gaaaabe. Wake up." Gabe groaned and rolled over, trying to escape the sound. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew that it was too damn early. He'd just gotten back from tour the night before and he was completely exhausted. William was nice enough to let him stay in his apartment in Chicago for a while before Gabe had to go back to L.A. Speaking of William... "Come on, Gabe. Wake up. This is important."

"Bill, please." He mumbled, still only half awake. "Just give me a few more minutes." William sighed and walked away. Gabe relaxed again, thinking he a had won but there was a flick and suddenly the entire room flooded with light. He groaned and tried to hide under his blanket though it really didn't help much.

"Come on, Gabe. It's snowing outside." Gabe threw the blanket off of his head and looked up at William excitedly. He jumped out of bed and stumbled towards his shorter friend. 

"What? Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Gabe asked. William knew Gabe loved snow. It always had a special place in his heart. He remembered having snowball fights and sledding as a kid. Hot chocolate, missing school, ice skating. Winter was his favorite season and he hated how it was basically nonexistent in L.A. 

William smiled. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise but you were being stubborn." Gabe waved vaguely at him and started digging through his closet for a coat. William bought him one for his birthday one year and he brings it with he while they're on tour so he doesn't freeze to death. He threw it on, shuffled into some snow pants and squeezed his feet into his boots.

"William! Bill, Bill, Bilvy. Hurry up!" Gabe whined. William walked out from his room, struggling to put his gloves on. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming..." William muttered. Gabe practically shot out the door, grinning wildly at the untouched snow. There were still small snowflakes falling softly from dark the sky. He had no idea what time it was, but the sky was black with just a hint of dark blue coming from the east.

"Pretty, right?" William asked quietly, looking over Gabe's shoulder. Gabe hummed in agreement. They took a moment to enjoy the view before Gabe grinned, grabbed Williams hand and pulled him forward. William gripped his hand tightly so he wouldn't slip on the ice on the sidewalk. They walked to a field near William's apartment where there was more room. William let go of the taller mans hand and smiled as the snow fell around them. 

While he was distracted by the view, Gabe took the opportunity to quickly make a snowball and throw it. It hit William straight in the face, breaking him out of his daze. He stared wickedly at Gabe and grabbed a handful of snow. Gabe's eyes widened and he dashed off to find cover behind some trees. "You can't run, Saporta!" William yelled. 

Gabe peaked his head out and barely dodged a snowball that smacked into the tree next to him. He crouched to start making a snowball of his own and he didn't hear William quickly move behind him. He looked out again, armed with his own snowball, and he only had a moment to process that William wasn't there before he felt the ice go down his back. "What the fuck!?!" 

William laughed cruelly as Gabe attempted to get all the snow off of himself. He flailed wildly until the snow slide down to the ground. He glared violently at William, who was still laughing. He yelled and threw himself onto William. His laughs turned into a scared yelp. Gabe's force sent them rolling down a hill.  
Both of them started laughing again as they reached the bottom of the hill with a thump. Gabe was on top of William, looking down at him and giggling. 

William was angelic. His short, rich brown hair contrasted against the white snow. His brown eyes were crinkled from smiling and laughing so hard. His skin was a warm pink from the cold. 

Gabe realized he was staring after he and William had both stopped giggling and were kind of just... staring. For a moment, they did nothing. Then, very slowly, William raised his hand and timidly places it on Gabe's cheek. "Is... is this okay?" He asked. Gabe hummed in approval. He carefully lowered his face closer to Williams. 

"Can I...? I mean, is it okay if I...." Gabe stuttered out softly, not wanting to ruin the surreal aura that had surrounded them. If it was anyone else, Gabe would have already kissed him. But this wasn't anyone, it was William. His best friend. If he fucked up and everything went wrong, Gabe wasn't sure he could live with himself.

There was anxious moment where nothing happened and Gabe was sure he had something ruined everything. And then, William held a little tighter to Gabe's cheek and closed the small distance between them. 

Williams lips were soft and almost freezing cold. Gabe would have asked if he wanted to go back inside if he wasn't so preoccupied. He gently pressed back while also trying not to completely crush William. To be honest, it wasn't the best angle, but Gabe was still kissing William, so he took that as a plus. 

Several seconds later, they pulled away. Once again, there was a sense of unsureness where both the men tried to see the others reactions. And then, William smiled softly and Gabe couldn't help but grin back. He rolled off William and stood up. He held his hand out for William, who grabbed it and pulled himself up. "It's freezing out here," William said, "lets go back inside."

Gabe nodded and they both made their way up the hill and back to the sidewalk. They walked towards the apartment in silence. On their way, William kept slipping on ice and Gabe laughed at him. "Well maybe if you held my hand like last time I wouldn't fall." He said, sharply. Gabe laughed again and took his hand.

"All you had to do was ask, Guillermo." He said, cheekily. William huffed and shook his head but smiled a little to himself. He couldn't just blame the cold for the blush on his face. Finally, they made it back to his apartment. Gabe threw off his coat and sat down on Williams couch. William walked to his room. "What are you doing?" Gabe asked. 

"Changing my shirt," William replied. He walked out in a light blue sweater, absentmindedly rubbing his arms for warmth. "I kind of laid down in the snow for awhile and it soaked through my coat." 

Gabe chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, about that..." he started. William sat down next to him and raised his eyebrow. "What... what do you want this to be?" He queried, gesturing vaguely between them. "Cause like, if you want that to be a one time thing or something...."

"Do you want it to be?" William questioned anxiously.

"Honestly?" He asked. William nodded. There was a moment of panic where Gabe said nothing. What he said could make or break there friendship. Gabe sighed. "Of course not. I... I really like you, okay Bill? You're my best friend and if you want to stay like that, that's totally cool. But fuck, I really want to do not-friend things with you. And like, take you out on dates and stuff," he finished gracelessly.

 

For a second, William just stared at him with wide eyes and Gabe swore he couldn't breath. Then, William threw himself into Gabe's arms and hugged him tightly. "Okay." He said, muddled by Gabe's shoulder.

"Okay?"

"Okay." William said again and pulled away to look at Gabe. His eyes were watering a little and he quickly rubbed them away. "I want to date you too." Gabe grinned and pulled William in for another firm hug. And they stayed like that, holding each other and kissing and laughing until the sun rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like I use too many adverbs?? I feel like I use them a lot. Idk maybe it's just me


End file.
